


♡ a change of heart ♡ (kagehina babysitters! AU)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Anime, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, BL, Cute Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Fluff, Hinata and Kageyama, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Kenma, Kozume Kenma - Freeform, M/M, Manga, No Smut, Yaoi, fluffy and soft kageyama, hinata and kageyama are hella cute babysitters, hinata with braces, kageyama and hinata, kageyama more like kagayama, kenma's baby cousins, kenma's hella cute baby cousins, sports anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Desperately needing to save up money for their romantic date to Tokyo Disneyland, Kageyama and Hinata both take up a babysitting job where they must take care of mischievous twin babies. Hinata, who adores babies and enjoys looking after them is excited, meanwhile due to Kageyama's intimidating and scary appearance, he has a hard time to appealing to little children and always ends up making them cry... that is, until a babysitting job looking after devilish twins changes Kageyama's heart and reveals his inner sweet and soft side.





	♡ a change of heart ♡ (kagehina babysitters! AU)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! before i begin, i just wanted to plop a quick and important author's note here ʕ•ᴥ•oʔ
> 
> this is my third oneshot on here, exclusive to ao3 only and i just wanted to say thank you for reading my other two works, band-aids (a klance fic) and the tall teddy bear (a tsukkiyama fic)! all the nice comments and kudos definitely make my day!! i wrote up another quick one-shot, one that's longer than the usual oneshots i write!
> 
> if you'd like to see more content and doodle dumps, i post my art on an app called line play, and if you're interested on downloading line play, feel free to search up my avatar, virtual gore, and i also have a redbubble (cookietsukki)  
> i'm also in the process of starting my own tumblr & ig for art and stuff and will let you guys know when it's up :)
> 
> now that the shameless (kinda shameful actually) self promo is over, let the fluff begin!

author's note : hinata with braces and softie kageyama with a great singing voice are some of my favorite headcanons i'm not sorry

**story... start!!**

 

"Baby, baby, baby~~~!!!" Hinata sang, radiating a bubbly smile with his fairly new braces as he tugged on Kageyama's hand while they both walked.Kageyama sighed in annoyance and shuffled his feet slowly, not being able to keep up with Hinata, who paced quickly and walked with a spring in his step.

"If you keep swinging my arm like silly every time you skip dumbass, it's going to fall off! I won't be able to give your stupid self the hugs you love and go crazy for with just one arm."

"Don't be so grumpy Kageyama, I'm just excited to take care of Kenma's baby cousins!!" Hinata giggled.

"There's nothing exciting about taking care of brats."

"Whaaattt??" Hinata whined. "Babies are so cute!! You can tickle them, sing to them, and play peek-a-boo with them~" He added with an adorable pout that made Kageyama avert his eyes, to resist pinching Hinata's chubby and dimply cheeks.

Kageyama looked around at his surroundings while he walked and held Hinata's hand. The sky was a clear ocean blue on a sunny June day and all the trees swayed in harmony with the help of a fresh summer breeze. It was the start of a new season, a season that's supposed to be all about enjoying beach volleyball and cuddling with his boyfriend with the fan on, not for babysitting some stranger's annoying little devils. He sighed deeply at the thought of all the summer fun he was missing out on.  
"It's for a good cause. After this is all over, you'll have enough money saved up for your date with Hinata." Kageyama tried to reassure himself.

He imagined himself and Hinata at Tokyo Disneyland when they finally had all the money saved up, taking stupid yet sweet selfies with Disney characters, teasing Hinata for being too short to go on the rides, and giving Hinata butterfly kisses in the Fairy Tale Hall. "It's for a good cause." He repeated, with the little amount of hope and motivation he had left in him.

The next thing he knew, Kageyama watched helplessly as Kenma's aunt and uncle bolted out the door in relief of escaping their responsibilities, leaving the two teenage boys to suffer with the kids instead. As soon as the door slammed shut, both Hinata and Kageyama turned around to look at the children.

Kageyama hated to admit it, but the kids were adorable. He definitely saw the resemblance between them and Kenma. The babies were twins, but acted completely different from each other. One of them was a timid child who hid behind his mom's skirt when he was introduced, and had a difficult time making eye contact. His shyness only added to the cuteness of his chesnut brown curls, big amber eyes, and his squishy, peach coloured cheeks. The other twin however, was the dictionary definition of the devil. She seemed precious and innocent with the many little red bows and barrettes in her messy ash red curls, but Kageyama saw mischief and trouble behind the bright yellow colour in her cat-like eyes and devilish smirk.

"Awwwwww~"  
With heart eyes, Hinata shamelessly swooned over their cuteness and immediately swooped down to pick them up and give the babies a big teddy bear hug. Hinata was feeling joyous when he bounced the babies around and gave them sloppy little kisses, but the twins were less than pleased. The baby boy's cheeks reddened and puffed up and tears started to well up in his eyes, while the baby girl angrily slapped at Hinata's cheeks and hissed.

Kageyama plopped down on the couch and let his body sink in its comfort.  
"You're making the dumb babies cry, Hinata boke." Kageyama sighed, rubbing the temples of his forehead.

Hinata widened his eyes and let out a theatrical gasp, covering the babies' ears. "Don't listen to meanie Kageyama, he's a baby hater!" He whispered to the babies, making them start to giggle. 

"I'm not a baby hater."

"Kageyama is a stinky and smelly baby hater!" Hinata teased, sticking out his tongue and pulling down his lower eyelid while smiling. "Blehhhhh!!!" The twins giggled even more and peeped out their small tongues at Kageyama too, copying Hinata's silly behaviour. 

Enraged and embarrassed, Kageyama grabbed the closest pillow to him and hurled it at Hinata with all the force in this arm, aiming it straight at his face. Hinata's face stung and turned bright red. Hinata slowly bent down to pick up the pillow. Kageyama watched him keenly like a hawk, being careful to dodge any of his throws. Hinata stood still for a while, and eventually Kageyama gave up on his intently staring and went back to lounging away, which was his biggest mistake. Right when he let his guard down, Hinata flung the pillow at Kageyama's head at top speed, causing him to topple off the couch.

_***BAM*** _

_**"HINATA BOKEEEEEEE!!!!!"** _

_A more painful than playful pillow fight between the two was rising, and the children enjoyed watching every second of it, laughing like silly every time either Kageyama or Hinata got hit with the pillow or went "Gwah!" or "Ouch!" or "Dumbass!"_

The pillow war and the twins' enjoyment seemed endless, until eventually both Kageyama and Hinata flopped on the floor from exhaustion. The war ended with a draw, and with no points being counted either. Pillows were scattered messily over the whole living room, feathers flying. The twins were tired from aughing too, their faces red as strawberries from their giggling fits.

"I..." Hinata panted. "Don't think I can keep entertaining them like this."

"Me.... Neither..." Kageyama groaned.  

Hinata stood up slowly and propped himself up with the help of the couch, or the "safety fort" which Hinata kicked over during the pillow fight to demolish Kageyama's defense and be able to tickle him. Hinata knew Kageyama was very ticklish, especially on his tummy, and used that to his advantage during the battle. 

"Maybe Kenma will know what the twins like to do! I'll text him!" Hinata chimed as he turned the safety fort back into a plain old couch. He then hopped on to take a seat and pulled out his phone from his pastel yellow cardigan pocket. Hinata's phone was adorned with a ton of little charms, some with bells, some with magical girls, and some with jpop group logos. The bells jingled and the plastic charms clacked in harmony, creating a little song every time his thumbs moved while texting. 

_**[Slapcat Texting Chatroom - enter Hinata and Kenma]** _

**(Hinata) Sunshine10: Kenmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Σ(ﾟ口ﾟ;)**

Kenma opened up the chat and replied in a heartbeat.

 **(Kenma) applepi: hinatttaaa.** /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\

**Sunshine10: HI KENMA!!! WE'RE BABYSITTING YOUR CUTE BABY COUSINS!!**

**applepi: we?**

**Sunshine10: Kageyama and I!**

**applepi: oh right, your angry blueberry boyfriend. how is the babysitting going?**

**Sunshine10: Fun!!!** (๑•̀u•́๑)✧  **Your cousins are sooo cuteeee~! I just needed to ask, what do they like to do for fun?**

**applepi: they like yarn.**

**Sunshine10: YARN!?** щ(ﾟДﾟщ)  **WHAT ARE THEY?!?! CATS?!?!**

 **applepi:** /ᐠ-ꞈ-ᐟ\

              **Sunshine10: Agh.. Please tell me that they have other things they like!!** (´･_･`)

**applepi: well, they like sleeping and milk.**

**Sunshine10: Awwww c'mon Kenma, all babies like to do that stuff!! What do you do with them whenever you come over to visit???**

**applepi: i don't interact with them much, i just hide out in the bathroom when i can whenever my parents drag me to their house.**

                **Sunshine10: WHAAAT!?!?! HOW COULD YOU NOT PLAY WITH SUCH CUTE BABIES??!?!?** ヽ(`д´；╬ )/

                **applepi:**  /ᐠ –ꞈ –ᐟ\

Hinata put his phone back into his pocket in disappointment and sighed.

"What did he say?" Kageyama asked, nervously eyeing the baby twins who started to tug on each others hair.

"He said they like yarn, sleeping, and milk! What kind of answer is that??? Don't these kids have favorite plushies or bedtime stories?!" Hinata grumbled, holding Kageyama's arms and swaying him back and forth.

"I don't know, but you're turning me into a milkshake with all the shaking you're doing to me dumbass. Let me go find some yarn while you hold them or something, they're starting to claw at each other." Kageyama sighed.

Hinata let go of him to gently cradle the two babies right when they were about to pounce on each other, swaying them back and forth and cooing compliments at them while they were nestled snug and sound in his arms.

Eventually, Kageyama returned with a fuzzy and soft lilac ball of yarn in his hand, and a growing jealousy of Hinata's liking for babies and caring nature in his heart. He watched Hinata run his fingers through the baby girl's hair gently, creating neat and tiny little buns using the jungle of pins and bows in her hair. The baby boy sat next to Hinata, snuggled under his arms peacefully, his hair styled in a curly half-up, half-down bun.

Hinata noticed Kageyama's keen staring, gave him a smile that was as soft as flower petals and signaled for him to come over.

Kageyama made the reluctant walk towards Hinata, and suddenly had a blue heart shape hair clip tucked between his fingers. "Put this in her hair Kageyama!" Hinata said, with an even brighter grin.

Kageyama's hand shook the closer he got to the baby's mangy curls, and hesitated when she glared over at the pin above her head with her piercing, cat-like eyes. 

***Clip-* *HISSSSSS***

The baby girl swiftly snatched the hair pin from his hands and jammed it in Kageyama's cheek as hard as she could.  
"OW OW ... HINATA! MAKE- OW! HER STOP!" Kageyama growled, trying to shake off her arms which were stuck on his cheeks like glue.

"Hee hee... D-don't mind!" Hinata tried his hardest to suppress his giggles and nibbled on the baby's cheeks playfully. She let go of Kageyama's cheeks so simply as if she's never done any damage and went on to torment Hinata's cheeks instead, squishing them together while laughing and babbling happy baby talk. He put her down carefully next to her brother after she calmed down and looked at Kageyama with sincerity in his eyes. He held the little blue weapon between his fingers, and brushed Kageyama's long, dark blue bangs up out of his face to pin them back.

"And a hairstyle for you too jealous Kageyama! I didn't forget you!" Hinata added with a cheer.

"I wasn't jealous, idiot." Kageyama muttered, looking away from Hinata with a slight blush in his cheeks.

Hinata noticed Kageyama's gloomy mood in his sapphire eyes and offered a suggestion. "How about some TV Kageyama?? It's a quiet activity, and watching kids shows are fun! I love them!" He sat Kageyama down on the couch and cuddled up next to him with the twins on his lap.

"....Why not." Kageyama sighed. He grabbed the remote and looked for channels with kid's TV shows. Hinata petted the twins' heads softly as they clung on his thighs and rested against his belly.

  
Hinata's eyes sparkled when he saw a familiar show title on the screen. "Kageyamaaa! Kageyamaaa!! Choose The Wonder Pets!! It was my favorite when I was little!!! I bet the babies will love it!" He headbutted Kageyama's shoulders excitedly. 

"Alright, I get it already!! We'll watch The Wonderful Pets."

" ** _Wonder_** Pets _!"_ Hinata whined. The annoyance Hinata felt when Kageyama said the title of his favorite kid's show incorrectly immediately faded when the theme song started. He hummed along happily and danced in his seat to the beat.

Kageyama looked over at his boyfriend and chuckled in embarrassment at the sight of seeing him fanboy over the scarily realistic, yet kinda cute animals. He relaxed his head on the comfort of Hinata's fluffy hair and stayed snuggled next to the idiot mandarin orange.

"Ah, i can finally relax!" or so he thought. He glanced over at Hinata, who was immersed with the yellow duckling on TV, and then glanced over at the twins and noticed that they started to open their sleepy eyes. Their eyes fluttered for a while until they were able to finally open, like a flower that just bloomed. These flowers turned into weeds as soon as they started wailing and flailing their arms wildly. Hinata jolted upwards in shock and Kageyama covered his ears with the nearest pillows in a desperate attempt to lull the sharp and piercing cat-like cries that were scratching at his ears.

"Kageyamaaaa!!" Hinata tried to yell over the twins. "Why are they crying??"

"I don't think they like this show Hinata, turn it off!!" Kageyama shouted back.

With shaky arms and frantic movements, Hinata fumbled with the remote control before he could take ahold of it and finally shut off the TV. 

"Gwaahhh..." Hinata sighed, scratching at his ears. He took off his cardigan and cuddled the babies with the warmth of his cardigan and a tender hug, but the babies fought the peacefulness and softness with even more cat-like screeches and finger clawing. Hinata's eyes widened in shock at the rejection. He tried bouncing them up and down, blowing raspberries on their lips and tummy, massaging their heads, and even making silly faces, but none of his radiant, sunny charm that usually makes any infant Hinata cares after feel warm and comfortable wasn't working.

"Kageyama....Nothing I do is working!!" Hinata shoved the noisy babies that were still wrapped in a now tear-stained cardigan into Kageyama's arms.

"What are you doing, Hinata boke?! You know I hate babies!!! Take these devils back where they came from... oR SO HELP ME!!" 

"Please!!!" Hinata whimpered, this time with tear droplets on the corners of his eyes.

Kageyama immediately fell soft to Hinata's tears and took a deep breath. He couldn't stand to see Hinata cry. Kageyama wiped the corners of his eyes with the cardigan sleeve, left a soft and sympathetic kiss on Hinata's red button-like nose, and wrapped the bundle of devils safely in his arms. He looked over at the twins, who stopped wailing to peek at Kageyama.

"They're not...crying." Kageyama thought to himself. He felt a tiny, proud smile form on the corners of his cheeks, which was unfortunately the most the smile grew to be.

His smile vanished and was replaced with a pout when the babies started to let out an even louder and painful combination of a terrified scream and a feline cry. Both twins attacked Kageyama with wild kicking from their legs, and ferocious smacks with their arms and heads, acting much more aggressively with him than Hinata.

Hinata immediately took the twins back, who went back to a slightly less aggressive, yet still annoying state of crying. 

"I told you this job was a bad idea." Kageyama complained with a discouraged and sad tone. His voice was muffled as he laid down face flat into the cushions and let his body sink deep into the couch in shame and embarrassment. 

"Maybe you could've smiled Kageyama. You had such a cold expression, and babies get scared easily and are really sensitive.. A little happiness could've gone a long-"

"Well it's too bad I don't like my smile. And it's also too bad babies, animals, and even most people don't like me either. I try my best to be polite, but they're always are scared of me. Being bubbly and cheery just doesn't come naturally to me." Kageyama sank deeper into the couch, wallowing in his own self-pity and insecurities. 

"I'm not scared of you Kageyama. I like you a lot, and I like your smile." Hinata said in a quiet voice. He plopped down beside him, sinking into the couch slightly. He tried his best to encourage his boyfriend with the two toddlers that still meowed and cried in his arms. 

"That's because you're dating me."

"If you were such a big meanie, I wouldn't be dating you! I know you're just a big, soft and dorky blueberry under that frown!" Hinata giggled, petting the back of Kageyama's head. 

"Ughhhhh....." 

"Give the babies one more chance, please! If you show them that you're willing to give them care and love, I bet they'll return the favour! Don't be afraid to be a softie, Kageyama!"

Kageyama steadily sat himself up on the couch, and opened up his arms to take the babies into his arms. 

"I'll just be gone in the bathroom for a bit Kageyama, I promise." 

The babies paused their crying to give Kageyama another stare with their beady eyes. Kageyama's lips quivered as he tried to force a smile on his mouth. He managed to paint a shaky and gummy smile on his face.

"H-hi." He nervously stumbled. Kageyama wanted to make sure he made a good impression on the babies. He felt his cheeks and ears redden during and after greeting the twins. 

To his surprise, the toddlers simply wriggled and fidgeted in his embrace as if they wanted to stop being held, instead of crying. He outstretched his arms and let them roam free on the couch. Kageyama let out a deep breath in relief, and let his posture relax. After a short while, he felt a tug at his periwinkle blue ripped jeans. Kageyama ignored the tugs and looked the other direction. Then, he felt a stronger pull on his leather jacket. This time, he looked over, and saw the shyer twin of the two, the cute baby boy. Kageyama gave the boy the same nervous smile. The baby boy stared at him blankly, and rolled the purple ball of yarn he brought for the twins to play with towards him. Kageyama wasn't in the mood to play, so pushed it back to the boy. The boy's amber eyes widened and shoved the yarn ball back to him again. Before Kageyama knew it, he was now playing a nice and simple game of ball with the toddler. He pushed the ball mindlessly back and forth to him, Kageyama's head full of peaceful and relaxed thoughts. Kageyama hummed quietly while playing with the baby, and subconsciously, he found himself start to sing a song aloud. 

The words to a lullaby his mother always sang to him whenever he would cry and make a fuss came to him naturally and flowed out of his lips like a smooth stream of water. Kageyama cradled the boy close to his chest and nestled him in the comfort of his large arms. The soothing elegance and gracefulness of his deep, yet soft voice made the bashful boy smile. He noticed the baby girl stop her bored fidgeting with the couch to pay attention to the interesting and pretty noise that was Kageyama's singing. Kageyama noticed the baby girl's curious head tilt and cat-like stare from the corner of his eye, and cuddled her in his arms too. His singing grew slightly louder and more upbeat , lightly bouncing the twins to the rhythm of his song. 

Kageyama didn't even notice the flustered and lovestruck Hinata standing in front of him until he let out a loud shriek, followed by an "AWWWWWWW KAGEYAMAAAAAA'S SINGING??? GWAAAHHHH~ SO CUTE!!!"

"D-dumbass!!!! When did you?! How did you-?!" Embarrassed and flushed with the colour red from the head toe, he sat the babies back on the couch and quickly covered his mouth with his hands, hoping Hinata wouldn't notice his obvious blushing. 

Hinata gave Kageyama a light peck on the cheeks, and swept his hand away from his face to give him more fluffy kisses on his lips.

"I knew you had it in you Kageyama~"

 

Before the dorks knew it, the orange and red hues of a June sunset vanished, and stars began to light up the now pitch black sky. It was nighttime, and the boys were exhausted from hours of peek-a-boo, getting the tricky twins to eat baby food, and playing yarn ball.

Kageyama, the one who was the most sleepy out of them all, laid his head back on the couch and let himself take a small nap. His arms stretched out as wide as the whole couch.

Hinata softly tuckled in the babies between both sides of Kageyama's arms, and to his enjoyment, Kageyama's arms heedlessly wrapped around them both like a soft, silk ribbon.

The view in front of Hinata was so adorable to him, he could weep. Three cute angels slept peacefully in harmony and Hinata couldn't get enough of it. He immediately whipped out his phone and opened the Slapcat camera.

Kageyama heard the jingling of his charms and started to mumble in his sleep, stuttering his words as he spoke.

"H-Hinata boke. Don't post this..." "ZZzzzzzz"

"Hee heee... Don't worry Kageyama, I won't!" Hinata whispered, as the click of the camera went off and the 'post' button was pressed.

 

**story... end!!**


End file.
